Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs
by Yalida Himelric
Summary: [SAGA. PRÓLOGO] 6 mujeres cansadas de sus monótonas vidas, una noche de sake en Kyoto y una propuesta… un tanto alocada: ―¡Seremos de las primeras japonesas modernas que no llegarán vírgenes al altar! ―propuso Misao alzando su tokkuri, siendo ovacionada por las otras borrachas―. ¡ESTÁ ES LA ERA DE LAS MUJERES! [Kaoru K; Misao M; Megumi T; Tsubame; Sae S; Tae S.]
1. Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs - PRÓLOGO

**•**

* * *

 _Una SAGA de_ _ **A**_ _dilay_ _ **H**_ _imelric…_

* * *

 _Presentado por_ _ **Y**_ _alida_ _ **H**_ _imelric…_

* * *

•

•

•

* * *

 **Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs**

* * *

 _―_ _Orden de FICS_ _―_

 _I.- ¿? (Pareja: ¿?)_

 _II.- ¿? (Pareja: ¿?)_

 _III.- ¿? (Pareja: ¿?)_

 _IV.- ¿? (Pareja: ¿?)_

 _V.- ¿? (Pareja: ¿?)_

 _VI.- ¿? (Pareja: ¿?)_

 **•**

 **S** ummary: [SAGA. PRÓLOGO] 6 mujeres cansadas de sus monótonas vidas, una noche de sake en Kyoto y una propuesta… un tanto alocada: ―¡Seremos de las primeras japonesas modernas que no llegarán vírgenes al altar! ―propuso Misao alzando su tokkuri, siendo ovacionada por las otras borrachas―. ¡ESTÁ ES LA ERA DE LAS MUJERES!

 **A** dvertencias: Aproximadamente, será una saga de 6 fics, una vez que se termine un fic se subirá el que sigue.| Parejas CRACK. | No se apegará mucho a la obra original. | Y tal vez un poco de OoC. | Y se les pide mucha paciencia para las actualizaciones.

 **D** isclaimer:

Rurōni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

 _Delirios Virginales_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

Quisiera aclarar primero que al acabar de leer el manga, verme los capítulos de la serie y disfrutar de las películas ACTION LIVE, quisiera decir que Kenshin Himura es sin duda alguna mi personaje favorito del anime.

Es increíble y valeroso, muy despistado a veces pero cada quien con sus defectos XD.

La historia se desarrolla de forma hermosa y emocionante y creí que solo hacer un fic inspirado en esta trama sería una burla, así que esta es mi meta personal.

Todo el 2016 lo usaré para terminar esta saga. No sé si lo logre porque es larga, sin embargo haré el intento de terminarla y hacerla bien; sin embargo, si ustedes notan errores o alguna cosa fuera de su lugar, con todo gusto pueden decírmela por medio de reviews o mensajes privados.

También me gustaría aclarar que este perfil está afiliado al que corresponde al nombre de _Adilay Himelric_. Solo que este perfil será usado para sacar sagas o algunos capítulos adicionales a mis fics terminados de no solo este fandom sino de otros.

Por lo que si ven esta saga publicada en otro foro (mis sagas solo se publicarán en esta página) son libres de decírmelo por MP. Se los agradecería mucho.

Ahora sin más demora.

Les presento el prólogo de lo que será mi primera saga en el fandom de Rurōni Kenshin.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

¿Era Meiji…? ¡Mis ovarios!

 **¡ÉSTA ES LA ERA DE LAS MUJERES!**

―¿Y por qué diablos somos las mujeres las que debemos aislarnos en nuestras casas cuando nos casamos? ―preguntó Shekihara Tae mientras daba un golpe a la mesa.

El Shirobeko de Kyoto es, por decirlo de una forma adecuada, el hermano gemelo del Akabeko de Tokio. Y ahora, la propietaria del Shirobeko, Shekihara Sae apoyó a su hermana gemela (la dueña del Akabeko) con unas palmeadas en el hombro. Sae y Tae son hermanas y ambas estaban furiosas, borrachas pero muy furiosas.

―¡Cierto! ―exclamó Makimachi Misao apuntando al par de hermanas con mucha razón―, ¡nosotras no podemos estar todo el tiempo en un hogar atendiendo quehaceres! ¡Eso es inhumano! ¡Es machista!

―¡Pues, viva el matrimonio! ―gritó Sae irónicamente feliz―. ¡Qué se pudran esas malditas costumbres machistas! ¡Porque eso ya no debería existir! ¡En mi opinión son los hombres lo que deberían cocinar y atender a los niños!

Las otras mujeres ahí aplaudieron ante la propuesta de Tae, quien estaba desaliñada y sonrojada hasta el cuello.

―¡Por eso te amo, hermana!

―¡Muy bien, Tae! ―gritó Kamiya Kaoru―. Pero… Kenshin ya cocina para mí… así que yo no tengo problema con eso ―y rio como una boba nada más recordar al pelirrojo espadachín.

Takani Megumi se alzó y tomó postura de sabionda. El pecho inflado y el dedo índice en alto.

―Pues yo digo que esto es injusto. ¡Por qué las mujeres debemos maquillarnos y perfumarnos cuando son ellos los que necesitan bañarse! ―las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo gritando.

―¡Qué se bañen al menos una vez cada maldita hora! ―la secundó Sae―. Porque es increíble que yo mantenga este lugar limpio… y de la nada llegue una banda de borrachos oliendo a excremento y alcohol ―las mujeres abuchearon nada más recordar que a todas les había pasado―. ¡Quieren mujeres en sus camas, que primero las limpien! ¡Y después que se limpien bien los culos!

―¡SÍ! ―estallaron las mujeres en enojo―. ¡QUÉ SE BAÑEN, QUÉ SE BAÑEN!

―Y lo peor… ―se agregó Tsubame, las mujeres prestaron atención a la menor del grupo―, ¡es que siempre tenemos que ser nosotras las que siempre tienen que esperarlos! ¡Para comer, para casarnos, para pasear! ¡Y HASTA PARA HACER EL AMOR!

―¡Tsubame! ―exclamó Megumi sorprendida. Pero después sonrió pícara―. No me digas que… ¿acaso tú y Yahiko _-chan_ , ya han…? ¡Wow ya eres toda una mujer! ¡Y con sólo doce años!

―¡Tsubame! ―dijo Kaoru sonrojada―. ¿En serio tú y Yahiko…?

Tsubame sonrió e impulsada por los efectos del alcohol, se mordió el labio inferior.

―Sí, incluso me ha tocado… ―hizo unas señas con sus manos y susurró como si dijese un secreto―: arriba…

Sae y Tae se cubrieron las bocas sorprendidas y, ¿para qué negarlo? Muy incitadas a hacer algo alocado justamente ahora mismo. Misao echó una carcajada junto a Megumi brindando por Tsubame, y Kaoru simplemente dijo completamente roja:

―¡Ese mocoso es un pervertido! ―azorada, se levantó y tomó a Tsubame de los hombros―. Pero explícame, ¿cómo que… te ha tocado arriba?

Las mujeres restantes, incluso Tsubame, se preguntaron cómo es que Kaoru podía ser tan inocente.

―Cariño, eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien ―comentó Sae negando con la cabeza. El _tokkuri*_ en la mano de la mujer tembló un poco.

―Eso es verdad ―la secundó Tae―. Sírveme más ―le pidió a su gemela.

Megumi simplemente se rio y dijo mientras sostenía un _sakazuki*_ lleno de sake:

―Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿acaso Ken-san no te ha enseñado lo que el estilo Hiten puede hacer bajo las sábanas? ―Kaoru se sonrojó ante la bien captada indirecta―. Porque te puedo asegurar que en cuanto lo haga, sonreirás por mucho tiempo.

―Mmm, ahora que lo pienso ―habló Misao pensativa―. Y si hacemos cálculos… y vemos que Himura es muy apasionado cuando pelea contra enemigos fuertes… una entonces se pregunta: ¿es igual de apasionado en la cama?

Tae y Sae chillaron bebiendo sake mientras que Kaoru se sonrojó hasta las puntas de sus pies. Pero si lo veía desde ese punto… mmm… un Kenshin fuerte y rápido… bajo las sábanas…

―Tae… dame más sake ―pidió Kaoru sonriendo tontamente.

―Alguien se ha imaginado cosas ―se burló Misao.

―De hecho ―habló Kaoru mientras miraba su sakazuki lleno―, me preguntaba por Aoshi-san.

―¿Aoshi-sama?

―Sí, porque si él es alto y fornido… una se pregunta: ¿es así de _grande y largo_ desde todos sus ángulos?

Megumi echó una carcajada al aire mientras veía a Misao tomar una tokkuri para ella sola.

―Yo no tengo problemas con eso ―comentó soberbia.

―Sí, ¿entonces es por eso que Sagara-san es su paciente preferido? ―se atrevió a decir Tsubame.

 _Uhhh_.

Kaoru, Sae, Tae y Misao miraron desconcertadas a Megumi y después a Tsubame.

―¿Cómo dices, Tsubame? ―preguntó Misao aún sonrojada por el _ataque_ de Kaoru.

―Bueno… es que yo he visto… como Megumi-san mira mucho el trasero de Sagara-san.

―¡Sólo fue una vez! ―exclamó Megumi exaltada.

―Fueron más veces… creo que una fue aquella vez en la que lo obligó a buscar una orquídea (que no existía) bajo la mesa que estaba enfrente de la suya; o en la vez que por poco le quitó a Sagara-san su…

―¡Cállate ya!

―¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó Kaoru―. ¡Sabía que te atraía Sanosuke!

―¡Tú también cierra la boca! ―Megumi bebió de su sake y arrojó el sakazuki. Rompiéndolo.

―Pagarás eso ―le advirtió Sae molesta.

―¡Eso no te quita lo pervertida! ¡Dónde pasó eso último! ¿Eh? ¡CONFIESA! ―le gritó Misao.

―¡Eso a ninguna de ustedes les importa, metiches!

―¡Pervertida! ―exclamaron Kaoru y Misao a la vez.

―¡Bueno, al menos soy la _pervertida_ que ya ha dado pasos más grandes en su vida sexual que ustedes dos juntas!

Y mientras Kaoru, Misao y Megumi se enfrascaron en su propia pelea. Las gemelas aprisionaron a Tsubame.

―Tsubame, ¿qué fue lo que Megumi por poco le quita a Sanosuke? ―le preguntó Tae a Tsubame. Ella les susurró a los oídos―. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y él lo iba hacer?

Tsubame asintió sonriendo. Sae y Tae abrieron muy bien los ojos.

―¿Y tú cómo viste eso? ―preguntó Sae.

―Porque estaban afuera del Akabeko. Él tenía su rostro muy cerca del de Megumi-san y le susurraba mientras ella le quitaba el haori; Sagara-san se fue corriendo cuando Yahiko-kun apareció.

―¡Megumi, sí que eres una pervertida! ―exclamaron las gemelas riendo.

Pero las otras 3 chicas no dejaban de gritarse entre ellas.

―¡Ya quisiera verlas a ustedes intentando seducir a sus hombres! ―gritó Megumi.

―¡Yo ya lo he estado intentando! ―respondió Misao―, ¡sabes lo difícil que resulta hacer que Aoshi-sama por lo menos sonría! ¡Al menos el Cabeza de Gallo es mucho más hiperactivo!

―¡Claro que lo es! El muy pillo…

―¡Kenshin no me desea! ―exclamó Kaoru amenazando con ponerse a llorar.

―¡Eso es porque no te esfuerzas en hacerlo desearte! ―le gritaron todas las chicas del Shirobeko.

―¡No le das las armas, Kaoru! ―le reprendió Megumi dándole el _tokkuri_ * lleno, Kaoru tomó un gran trago.

Tae sonrió.

―Claro que te desea, Kaoru. De lo contrario no vería _disimuladamente_ tu pecho mientras le gritas a Yahiko-kun y Sanosuke-kun. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado inocente.

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas ante tal dato.

―¿Qué Himura ve el pecho de Kaoru? ―preguntó Misao―. ¡LO VES! ¡A Himura le gusta tu pecho! Sabía que desde que te vio desnuda aquella vez no iba a poder dormir tranquilo.

―De hecho me ha visto desnuda varias veces ―admitió Kaoru con la cara roja de la vergüenza―, pero nunca reacciona de ningún modo…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué Himura-el-buen-actor-doble-personalidad-Kenshin no se muestra avergonzado cuando te ve desnuda? ―preguntó Misao sonriente―. Pero nada más hay que verlo cómo te mira cuando entrenas con Yahiko en el dōjō.

―¿Él me mira?

―¿Acaso creías que sólo vería a Yahiko entrenar? ―picoteó Megumi con burla en su voz―. He ahí el por qué te decimos que eres muy inocente, Kaoru. En pocas palabras: eres carne fresca para muchos hombres ―Megumi tomó un poco más de sake y miró a Kaoru a los ojos―, aunque claro, esos hombres podrían intentar algo contigo de no ser porque eres protegida a todas horas por Ken-san y su _devastadora_ mirada… ¿sabes? Creo que en el fondo es más posesivo de lo que pensamos.

Las mujeres asintieron dándole la razón a Megumi. Kaoru sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

―¿Entonces… ustedes creen que podría hacer de Kenshin mi hombre si me lo propongo? ―preguntó Kaoru inocentemente. Las mujeres sonrieron.

―Yo creo que lo único que Himura necesita para hacértelo en la cocina es tu aprobación, Kaoru-chan ―comentó Misao pegándole con el codo.

―¿En la cocina? ―susurró Kaoru dejando su imaginación volar.

¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Kenshin en la cocina?

―Y no solo en la cocina ―se incluyó Sae sonriendo perversamente―, estoy segura de que Himura se lo haría hasta en el techo.

―¡Encima del pozo! ―dijo Megumi mordiéndose el labio.

―¡En el dōjō! ―agregó Misao.

―¡O en la habitación de Kaoru-san! ―gritó Tsubame―. ¡O en la de Kenshin-san!

―¡Olviden la casa! ―gritó Tae completamente roja―. ¿Qué tal el bosque a las afueras de Tokio? Encima de un árbol.

―¡En una posada! ―dijo Misao―. ¡O en las aguas termales!

―¡Quizá en la entrada de la casa! ―aplaudió Sae riendo y bebiendo sake.

Y aunque era un tanto ignorante en ese tema, con lo que apenas sabía, la mente de Kaoru no pudo con tantas imágenes de Kenshin y ella en los lugares que sus amigas decían. El pozo… no sería mala idea… pero es que Kenshin no… o quizá sí…

―¡Con la ropa puesta! ―gritó Misao siguiendo con los delirios―. Esa es una de mis fantasías, hacerlo con la ropa puesta.

―La mía es que solo él permanezca desnudo ―agregó Tae―, cuando encuentre a mi hombre ideal, lo haré desvestirse y hacerme el amor con mi kimono puesto.

―Yo quisiera que mi hombre me sostuviera de las rodillas… y me besara la nuca mientras me dice cosas sucias ―se atrevió a decir Sae mordiéndose los dedos y bebiendo más sake.

―¿Eso se puede hacer? ―preguntó Misao sorprendida. Sae alzó los hombros.

―Por eso es una fantasía.

―¿Y cuál es tu fantasía, Megumi-san? ―le preguntó Sae a Megumi.

La doctora sonrió pícara.

―Hacerlo en mi consultorio. ―Las mujeres la miraron sorprendida―. Pero como dijo Sae, es solo una fantasía no es como si la fuese hacer realidad.

―Pues a mí me gustaría que me mordiese los… ―dijo Tsubame cohibida, tocándose sus pequeños pechos―, ¡qué vergüenza!

―No deberías avergonzarte, Tsubame ―Sae le tocó el hombro―. Después de todo, todas aquí decimos lo que nos gustaría probar, pero del dicho al hecho…

―Pues a mí me gustaría hacerlo… atada ―susurró Kaoru dejándose llevar y diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando por error escuchó a unas chicas occidentales en el pueblo. Ese día no pudo ver a ningún hombre a la cara. Mucho menos a Kenshin.

―No suena mal ―lo reflexionó Megumi―, tal vez algún día me atreva a hacerlo de ese modo.

―Yo quisiera que Aoshi-sama me pusiera contra la pared ―alucinó Misao mientras bebía más sake del tokkuri.

―Hacerlo en una de las mesas del restaurante ―dijo Tae sonriendo.

―Si lo haces, avísanos para que no nos sentemos a comer ahí ―comentó Megumi riendo.

―¡Prometido! ―dijo Tae levantando una mano.

Las mujeres reían y bebían, contaban sus aventuras y sus pensamientos, hablaban de hombres y el cómo les gustaría recibir sus propuestas matrimoniales. Entonces Misao de pronto gritó:

―¡Ya sé!

Las demás la miraron.

―¿De qué hablas, Misao? ―preguntó Sae.

―Me gustaría que siguiésemos el ejemplo de Tsubame ―dijo ya completamente ebria. Meciéndose de un lado a otro e hipando entre palabra y palabra.

Tsubame ladeó la cabeza confundida y sonrojada por el alcohol ingerido.

―Si ella se atrevió a hacerlo con ese idiota de Yahiko, entonces, ¿por qué nosotras no podemos hacerlo también? ―continuó Misao.

―No entiendo de a dónde quieres llegar ―dijo Megumi.

―Chicas, piénsenlo, Japón se está modernizando, las normas de antes ya no son las normas de ahora y la mujer comienza a ser más libre. Díganme, ¿no les gustaría pasar a la historia como las primeras mujeres que hicieron el amor sin estar casadas? En esta época no se consideraría una deshonra. Además, dicen que es excitante cuando hay prohibiciones de por medio.

―¡Te refieres a ser _putas_! ―exclamó Sae levantándose, pero cayendo en su asiento debido a que sus piernas estaban muy temblorosas y su visión ya no era muy buena.

Kaoru regresó del baño y fue una _suerte_ en haber hecho sus necesidades rápido, puesto que Misao exclamó:

―Si los hombres no llegan castos al matrimonio, ¿entonces por qué diablos nosotras tenemos que hacerlo? ―se tambaleó pero no flaqueó a la hora de gritar―: ¡Seremos de las primeras japonesas modernas que no llegarán vírgenes al altar! ―propuso Misao alzando su botella de sake.

Sae miró a Tae, quien miró a Tsubame, quién miró a Kaoru y quien miró a Megumi.

―No tenemos que hacerlo con hombres que no conocemos, ¿qué tal si nos proponemos a seducir a nuestros machos? ―Misao rio ante su propuesta.

Pero después de meditarlo un poco con otra tokkuri en su mano derecha, Megumi sonrió.

―Yo quiero al Cabeza de Gallo. Ese malandrín me debe muchos favores, así que me lo cobraré con _carne_.

Sae se echó a reír.

―¡Yo quiero perder mi virginidad en la cama de un hombre soltero! ¡Quiero un hombre con experiencia y que me haga sentir una verdadera mujer!

―Pues yo no tengo _¡hip!_ Inconvenientes ―declaró Tsubame mirando fijamente la mesa.

―Pues claro, tú ya te divertiste con Yahiko ―la codeó Megumi sonriendo pícaramente.

Tsubame se sonrojó hasta tal punto que casi se desmayó.

―No sé ustedes, pero… ¡yo quiero un hombre muy alto! ―fantaseó Tae mientras bebía más―. ¡Y quiero poder rodearlo con mis piernas! ¡TODA LA NOCHE!

―¡SÍ! ―gritaron todas como guerreras al ataque. Tsubame solo alzó su puño aún con la cabeza descansando en la mesa.

―¡Quiero que mi hombre suplique por mí! ―gritó Sae.

―¡SÍ!

―¡Yo quiero que mi hombre me lo haga hasta el amanecer!

―¡SÍ!

―¡Yo quiero que diga que soy la más sensual! ―exclamó Kaoru sonrojada y con una nueva ración de sake en su mano.

―¡SÍ!

―¡Yo quiero que me lo haga sin piedad! ¡Hasta que lloré! ―gritó Misao ya pérdida en el alcohol.

―¡SÍ!

―¡Qué rueguen! ―exclamó Megumi.

―¡SÍ!

―¡Qué nos anhelen! ―apoyó Sae.

―¡SÍ!

―¡Seamos las más atrevidas, y no dejemos de serlo hasta que sus pobres almas mortales no aguanten más! ―gritó Tae levantando su tokkuri echando un poco de sake sobre la mesa.

―¡SÍ!

Misao arrojó un tokkuri al piso y saltó sobre la mesa. Tambaleó un poco pero no cayó.

―¡Entonces no se diga más! ¡Vamos a acostarnos con nuestros hombres y lo haremos sin un estúpido kimono blanco! ―gritó Misao siendo ovacionada por las otras borrachas―. ¿Y POR QUÉ HAREMOS ESTO?

Entonces todos los tokkuri salieron volando por las diversas paredes del Shirobeko.

―¡PORQUE ESTÁ ES LA ERA DE LAS MUJERES!

Y más sake fue solicitado hasta que una por una, empezando por Tsubame, Misao y Kaoru, cayeron sobre las mesas. Después de haber hecho un concurso sobre quién tenía las tetas más grandes; la competencia la ganó Megumi.

Siguió sobre quién tenía la piel más suave; Tsubame ganó indiscutiblemente.

Por quién tenía el mejor trasero; Kaoru tomó su venganza contra sus amigas y se contoneó diciendo algo sobre _noquear_ la cordura de Kenshin.

Sobre quién podía aguantar más tiempo bebiendo sake sin parar; Megumi de nuevo tomó su triunfo contra Misao quien quedó en segundo lugar.

Aunque Misao ganó la competencia sobre quién podía más cera caliente sobre las palmas de las manos. Tsubame fue la primera en retirarse, la secundó Tae, siguió Sae, después fue Megumi y aunque Kaoru hizo su mejor esfuerzo, no fue rival para Misao.

Y finalmente cayeron rendidas sobre las mesas y el piso del Shirobeko. Menos mal que Sae les había pedido a sus trabajadores que no asistieran por la mañana ni por la tarde. Y fue un verdadero alivio que Sae escuchase las sabias palabras de su gemela quién le advirtió que tener a una doctora, una kendoka y una ninja en el mismo lugar, bebiendo sake gratis, no era cosa de un próximo clímax.

Pero ya estaba hecho, el juramento ya estaba en el aire y las cartas ya estaban barajeadas. Todas perderían sus virginidades antes de casarse, y no era como si estuviesen dispuestas a pedirle opinión a su respectivo hombre sino que ya estaba decidido.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo hacerlo si todas las chicas (a su manera) eran tímidas con los hombres hasta la médula?

― **Fin de Prólogo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Tokkuri** : Botellita donde es conservado el sake.

2.- **Sakazuki:** Tipo de vaso, muy parecido a un platillo, usado para servir sake.

* * *

 **N** ota adicional:

El orden de los fics y sus respectivas parejas ya están alineados y programados por lo que me complace dar un poco de información del primer fic como: la pareja y su fecha de publicación:

 _Primera entrega de la SAGA:_ **Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs**

 _Pareja:_ _ **K**_ _enshin & __**K**_ _aoru._

 _Clasificación estimada:_ _ **M**_ _._

 _ **Fecha de publicación:** 2_ _/ Enero / 2016._


	2. Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs - Kenshin & Kaoru

**_•_**

* * *

 ** _Delirios Virginales_**

* * *

 _Historia_

 _I_

* * *

 **Tєитαиdo αl Dємoиio**

―Kenshin H. y K. Kaoru―

 **S** ummary: **[ _Fic I_ de la Saga: _Delirios Virginales_ ]** Fue muy fácil decir que seduciría y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a Himura Kenshin; pero era difícil llegar a ello: ―¿Acaso sabe lo que me hace, Kaoru-dono? ―le dijo roncamente Kenshin al oído. ―Tal vez ―le respondió Kaoru temblando, y sonriendo. O quizás no.

 **A** dvertencias: Van a haber 5 más de éstas jajaja | Parejas CRACK | No se apegará mucho a la obra original | Y tal vez un poco de OoC. | Si no han leído el Manga y quieren leerlo mejor no lean esto aún, están advertidos desde ya por motivos de SPOILERS.

 **D** isclaimer:

Rurōni Kenshin © **Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 _Tentando al Demonio_ © **Adilay Himelric**

 **N** otas:

Primero que nada, me gustaría confesar que este fic es únicamente para entretener a las masas cofcofpervertidascofcof (jajaja no lo nieguen, por algo están aquí XDDD cofcofRATEDMcofcof). Y lo admito, también para mi propio morbo XD.

Ahora sin más que decir, les dejo con una probada de mi perversión.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

 _Cruda Realidad_

Kaoru vomitó sobre un arbusto por segunda vez. Maldito sol que quemaba sus ojos, esos estúpidos pájaros que cantaban tan fuerte que le hacían daño en los oídos y su maldito cuerpo que con cualquier movimiento se resentía.

Y por si eso fuese poco, el hedor a sake y fideos estaba haciendo estragos en ella, y como cerecita sobre el pastel, Kaoru había ido al baño más de 4 veces desde la madrugada. El sol ya estaba en su punto alto y su estado estaba más que peor. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan imprudente al beber? Lo único bueno era que Kaoru recordaba lo que había hecho y dicho. O al menos de eso se quería convencer.

 _»¡Yo quiero que diga que soy la más sensual!_

Debía de admitirlo. Cuando dijo eso, Kaoru pensó en la señorita Tomoe. Y eso porque Kenshin, cuando relató su historia hace un año, había descrito a Yukishiro Tomoe como una mujer bella y elegante, amable pero aun así un tanto fría en su tacto. Y Kaoru inconscientemente pasaba por constantes sesiones de celos hacía esa buena mujer.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Para leer más de este fic, por favor, entren a mi perfil; ahí está publicado.**

* * *

 _Sé que dije que iba a publicar este fic hasta enero, pero creo que mejor lo hago desde ya para darme tiempo. He estado escribiendo este fic desde poco antes de la publicación del prólogo y no puedo decir que tengo un largo avance pero creo que no voy mal. Dígamos que hacer una saga no es sencillo en ningún sentido, por lo que les ruego paciencia para las actualizaciones._

 _Saludos de Adilay (_ nombrada aquí como Yalida _)._

 _Y muchas gracias por su aceptación. Les espero en mi fic.  
_

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**


End file.
